


Come Away To The Water (Come Away To The Slaughter)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (?), ...extracting a bullet from someone in somewhere that's definitely not a hospital???, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I hope not..., Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Protective Evan, Shooting, Torture, Violence, anyways I think that covers it???, brief mention of the death of a baby, figured it could be triggering to some so theres the warning, idk - Freeform, idk what do you call someone with lots of medical knowledge but not a doctor..., injuries, it fits with the au at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: If there’s one thing Evan knew about being in this business, it was that you had to keep your personal life separate. If you didn’t, you could end up putting not only yourself but your loved ones in danger.He thought he had but he hadn’t been careful enough, and now there was a bounty out for Jonathan’s death.





	Come Away To The Water (Come Away To The Slaughter)

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooooo
> 
> I'm in a pretty good mood right now. I've been going on walks almost every day, I've been at the library a lot, I've been able to focus on writing at the library, and here we are. :)
> 
> Halloween was pretty fun, I managed to finish my H2O Delirious costume in time, I walked around with my sister, my friend, and my friend's sister during trick or treating (I didn't trick or treat bc I'm too tall to get away with it but I did grab a hand full of the candy they were handing out at McDonalds.) The funny part of that is that my friend is 23 but she's short enough that she'll be able to get away with trick or treating for yeeeaaaaarrrrrrrsssss. Anyways, I got a couple people who tried to guess who I was. Now, I wasn't expecting anyone to actually guess right, but the closest anyone got were two preteen girls who asked if I was Jason from Friday the 13th. The runner-ups were "from The Purge" and "a lumberjack". (wtf kind of lumberjack cuts trees down with a baseball bat???)
> 
> On the timeline in my head, this story takes place less than a month after Well I Know What's Right (And I Won't Back Down), just as a reference. If you haven’t already read that or any of the previous, I **_highly suggest_** you do, as you may not understand all that’s going on in this part if you don’t.
> 
> The title's from "Come Away To The Water" by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

On the outskirts of Los Santos, in a run-down mobile home, a man was typing furiously on a laptop, sending file after file to the printer set up directly next to the computer. He sat back and impatiently waited for each paper to print, leg bouncing as paper after paper shot out of the printer. When, finally, the printer came to a standstill, the man took the papers and began sorting through them, paper clipping pictures to some of the piles of papers, before sliding them into a manila folder. On the tab at the top, he wrote “ _Vanoss_ ” before shutting his equipment down and packing up his things.

He took everything out to his car, tossing the folder onto the front seat, before driving off. With one hand on the wheel, he unlocked his phone and sent a text, tapping his fingers on the wheel once it’d been sent. A couple minutes later, once the man was further into the city, a reply came through to his phone. He unlocked the phone again and opened the text.

_meet us at the dump_

The man stomped on the break, his car screeching to a halt as the cars around him honked and swerved around him. He made a sharp u-turn and drove back the way he’d come. He wasn’t too far from the dump, having only passed the road leading to it a minute ago. He pulled into the dump a couple minutes later, pulling in far enough that he and his car couldn’t be seen from the road, then parked his car.

He waited anxiously in his car, hands shaking, leg bouncing until another car pulled up. He stiffened when he recognized it and then turned off the ignition, stepping out of the car with the manila folder in hand.

From the other car, three men stepped out. Two wearing heavy leather jackets, flanking the last man, who wore expensive designer clothes. The man in the middle smiled upon seeing the man with the manila folder, lifting his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Drew,” he said, moving forward to hug the man with the manila folder. Drew stiffened under his hold and waited until he stepped back before speaking.

“I compiled an in depth folder on Vanoss,” Drew said, jumping straight to business, “His background, address, known allies, security footage, everything I could possibly find.” The man in the designer clothes smiled wider, holding out a hand. Drew shakily reached out, placing the folder in his hand. The designer man opened the folder, thumbing through the papers and humming, finding everything he needed or could ever want to know to bring Los Santos’s most infamous gang boss to his knees.

His name was Evan Fong, his parents lived in Canada, having moved out of Los Santos after Evan dropped out of high school. His sister lived in New York and his brother stayed close to his parents. That made them difficult to go after, therefore not targets for the designer man.

Interestingly enough though, Evan Fong had a boyfriend. An omega named Jonathan. There wasn’t much on the omega, just that his parents were no longer in the picture and his sister wasn’t in Los Santos. He went through the pictures the hacker had found, the couple eating at a fast food restaurant, the two walking towards an out of business storefront, the couple walking down the street.

He smiled impossibly wider and closed the folder, looking up at the hacker, Drew, who looked as though he was about to shit his pants.

“You’ve done well,” he said and the hacker let out the breath he’d been holding, relaxing just a smidge.

“Thank you,” Drew said, “Now… the payment?” The designer man’s smile faded then and he sighed.

“Ah,” he hummed, “About that…” Drew stiffened up immediately, “There’s been a change of plans.” Drew’s eyes widened before he glared at the designer man, fists clenching, biceps flexing.

“What did you do? What did you do to them?!” he screamed, “What did you do to my family?!?” The designer man just shrugged, not looking bothered at all.

“The poor baby just couldn’t handle the conditions they were being kept in,” he said, the let out a hollow chuckle, “And your wife practically begged to be put down once the baby was gone.” Drew let out an anguished scream before he charged at the designer man. One of the men in leather acted quickly, shooting his gun and embedding a bullet into Drew’s skull. The beta fell to the ground and the one who’d shot lowered his gun. The other sighed from beside the designer man and said man turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Have something to say?”

“That was a bit cruel, wasn’t it boss?” The boss turned back to the body as the other guard stepped forward to do some clean up.

“How so?”

“The wife and kid are still alive,” the guard said, watching the hacker’s body being dragged towards the nearest trash compactor. The boss just smiled.

“I had to get rid of loose ends.” The guard just nodded.

“What about the wife and baby?” The boss sighed.

“I don’t know Jack,” he said, “Put the woman down, toss the baby off the pier or some shit, I don’t know.” He opened the folder again and pulled a picture from the clip it was attached to, smiling down at Vanoss and his boyfriend, “We got what we came for, let’s get out of here.” The three of them climbed into the car and drove away, the sound of the trash compactor starting up behind them.

\---

Jonathan tapped his foot as he waited for the bartender to put together the drinks he’d asked for. He didn’t drink, but Craig, Tyler, and Evan certainly did.

Needless to say, he was the designated driver for the night.

As he waited for the drinks, he couldn’t help but overhear the conversation of the betas that were sitting at the bar next to him. They were looking up at the TV bolted to the wall, frowning at the news. The one farthest from Jonathan shook his head.

“It’s such a shame,” he said, looking down at his beer, swirling it in his glass, “This city really has gone to shit if people are murdering kids now.”

“I heard it wasn’t just a kid,” the other said, “It was a baby.” The other one’s eyes widened.

“No.”

“Yeah,” the closest to Jonathan said, “The police think it was the father that did it. He’s been involved in some seedy shit lately. They think he just cracked under the pressure.” The other beta furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

“What sick fucker would kill a baby?”

Jonathan was happy the drinks came when they did, he didn’t want to hear any more about the murdered baby. He carried the drinks over to the table they’d claimed as their own for the night, passing out the drinks to their respective owners. He was still drinking the soda he’d gotten when they first arrived, but he handed two beers to Evan and Tyler and some fruity drink to Craig before sitting down, giggling as Evan leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. At least it wasn’t a kiss to the lips, not that kissing Evan was bad, but when beer was involved… no thank you.

“Are you sure you still wanna be here?” Evan asked him, just loud enough so that he could be heard over the noise in the bar, “You can go back to the apartment if you’re not having a good time, I know you don’t like being around drunk people.” Jonathan shook his head.

“I’m fine, Ev,” he said, “Besides, who else would get your drunk asses home if I left?”

“Excuse me,” Tyler said, a bit slurred as he was already a few beers in at that point, “We can get our drunk asses home just fine thank you very much.” Craig pursed his lips, looking as if he was trying not to laugh, as he stirred his drink with the straw that came with it.

“Tyler,” he sighed, “You nearly fell on your face earlier when you went to go to the bathroom. You literally tripped over thin air.” Jonathan and Evan laughed at the betrayed look on Tyler’s face. He opened his mouth, probably to protest, but he was stopped by the sound of gunshots.

Jonathan spun around in his seat and saw several people barging into the bar, guns drawn and already shooting. The crowded bar quickly cleared out as panicked civilians screamed, running for their lives. Surprisingly, the shooters didn’t shoot at any of the fleeing people, focusing and aiming at the four of them.

Jonathan felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned to Evan, who pulled Jonathan out of his seat and behind him as Tyler flipped the table they’d been sat at for cover, the four of them ducking behind it. Tyler and Craig seemed to have sobered up quickly, pulling their guns from where they’d concealed them and shooting at the guys coming towards them.

Evan rushed to pull the two of them behind one of the booth seats near the wall beside them, before reaching down to his ankle and pulling up his pant leg, taking the gun he kept hidden there and handing it over to Jonathan.

“Take down as many as you can,” he said, not giving Jonathan a chance to answer before pulling his own gun out from inside his jacket and peeking over the booth to shoot.

The bar had emptied out once the bullets started flying, so it was only the four of them, the gunmen, and the poor bartender, who’d taken cover behind the bar as he hadn’t had a chance to escape. Jonathan looked over the seat and aimed, letting off two shots. One grazed one of the gunmen’s ears and the last hit him dead in the forehead, taking him down immediately. He ducked back behind the seat just as a bullet whizzed over his head. He peered over the seat again, shooting and hitting another in the knee, the man falling to the ground screaming.

“Keep that one alive!” Evan said, pulling the trigger on his gun and taking down the gunman that’d been just beside the one currently screaming bloody murder. Jonathan suspected he’d want to interrogate him after all this was over so he didn’t question it, continuing to shoot the rest of the gunmen down with precision.

Once the last couple men were killed and it was safe to leave cover, Tyler stood up and walked across the bar, quiet but for the man lying on the ground, still screaming like he’d been shot in the balls instead of the knee. Tyler kicked the man’s gun and any others in close range away from him so he wouldn’t get any ideas as Evan walked over to him. Evan crouched down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Who are you?”

The only response he got was the man spitting in his direction before continuing to scream. Evan pursed his lips and stood up.

“Tie the fucker up,” he said and Tyler started looking around for something suitable to bind the guy. Evan walked over to the bar and peered over the counter.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, as to not further startle the bartender, “It’s safe to come out now.” Slowly, the bartender stood up, shaking like a leaf as he did, “Could you wait to call the police until we’re out of here?” The bartender nodded, “Thank you, and please don’t give them any descriptions of us?” The bartender nodded again and Evan smiled at him before turning towards Craig and Jonathan, “Craig, call someone to come pick up you, Tyler, and this guy,” he gestured towards the guy on the ground, whose hands were now bound behind his back now that Tyler had found something to tie his wrists together, “Jonathan and I are gonna head back to the base now.” Craig nodded, taking his phone from his pocket.

Evan motioned for Jonathan to come over to him and once the omega was close enough he put his arm around him, pulling him in close to his side. He led him towards the door, walking past Tyler and the wounded man on the way. As they passed, the man tried lunging for Evan and Jonathan, only barely stopped by Tyler, who kicked him in the stomach. Evan growled at the man in response before hurrying Jonathan out of the bar.

\---

When they arrived back at the base, it was bustling with activity, the call from Craig having alerted everyone else about what had happened. As they reached the lounge, Evan stopped just before the stairs and turned to Jonathan.

“Head up to the apartment and head to bed,” he said, “I’ll be there when I can.” Jonathan sighed as he stepped onto the first step and leaned against the wall behind him.

“I know that just means you’ll be staying up until six in the morning,” he said. Evan just smiled fondly at him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you, sugarbear,” he said, “Get some sleep.” Jonathan pursed his lips, then leaned forward to kiss Evan on the lips, despite the lingering taste of beer.

“Goodnight,” he said quietly, heading up the stairs.

Evan waited until Jonathan had turned the corner before he slipped into his role as the gang boss, smile fading as he turned and walked towards the meeting room. Brock was set up at the table, typing away furiously as the projector cast the pictures of the shooters on the wall. Craig must have worked quickly once Evan and Jonathan had left the bar, sending the picture of the shooters to Brock for him to identify. He was running a facial recognition software on a few of them, some of them having already been identified. Evan towards Brock and leaned against the table.

“What’ve you found?”

“I can’t find any connection between all of them,” Brock said, turning towards Evan, “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t and that they were all hired to attack you at the same time.” Evan pursed his lips.

“What concerns me more is that they knew who I was and what I looked like.” Brock nodded.

“I know,” he said, glancing back at his laptop screen before looking at Evan again, “Smitty and I have worked hard to keep all of our faces out of police records and files and keep reporters off of our trail. It just doesn’t make sense unless either there’s a mole or…”

“Someone’s been watching us,” Evan finished. He doesn’t get to say anything else before he hears shouting coming from downstairs. He pats Brock on the back, “Keep trying to find a connection between all of them.” He then hurried out of the room, following the commotion and heading down the stairs just in time to see and hear Tyler and Brian working on dragging the wounded man to the interrogation room. Evan stood back and watched until they’d gotten him through the door before following them, shutting the door of the room behind him. As he waited for Tyler and Brian to secure the man to one of the chairs, he moved over towards one of the trays in the room and picked up a scalpel. When he turned around, Tyler and Brian were just stepping back from the man, who was now tied down to the chair and had calmed down significantly. He was still breathing heavily however, most likely from the pain from the bullet embedded in his kneecap.

Evan walked to stand in front of the man, carefully twirling the scalpel in his hand. The man’s upper lip curled into a sneer as he looked at Evan.

“I’m actually pretty disappointed that you’re the _infamous Vanoss_.” Evan raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Out of everything,” the man said, “I never expected you to be asian.” Evan paused his blade spinning to process the comment before lowly growling.

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” The man just shrugged in response, not elaborating. Evan pursed his lips, continuing to spin the scalpel as he figured he may as well get started, “Why did you attack?” To his surprise, the guy answered without trouble or resistance.

“We were recently hired to be a part of an up and coming crew,” the man explained, “This was our first job.” Evan exchanged glances with Tyler and Brian, who were just as confused as he was. Why was the guy answering so easily? And was it a good or a bad sign?

“Okay,” Evan continued, “And what were the details of this job?”

“Our boss decided to create a game,” the man started, “To build teamwork or some shit. It only really caused competition between all of us, since the prize for winning was to become the gang’s second in command. He kidnapped some professional hacker’s family and told him to find everything he could on Vanoss.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows.

“What was the point of the game?” Evan asked, “What did your boss want you to do to win?” The man smiled.

“Why, to kill your omega of course,” he said, “First one to succeed wins.” Evan stopped spinning the blade again, eyes wide in shock. They were so _careful_ , how could some hacker have found _anything_ on him, let alone Jonathan? He looked over at Tyler and Brian, who had similar expressions of shock on their faces. Evan took a deep breath, fighting down his shock and anger and turned back to the man.

“Why are you giving us this information so easily?” he asked, gritting his teeth. The man’s smile widened and the look on his face became disturbing. It was clear he knew the effect the information was having on Evan and he was enjoying every bit of it.

“I know I’m not getting out of here alive,” he said, “I’m not an idiot, but I’ll do my damndest to make sure killing your precious Jonathan will be harder for the rest of my competitors.” Evan growled at the man’s smugness and he gripped the handle of the scalpel, swiping out and slicing the man’s throat open in one quick more. He was dead in seconds, blood flowing steadily from the wound.

“Call the cleaning crew,” he grit out before turning and storming out of the room, Tyler following close behind. They climbed the steps towards the lobby, Evan practically stomping with how angry he was, “Make sure the rest of the crew know what’s going on,” he ordered, “I want everyone to make sure they’re keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.”

“I will,” Tyler said, “What do you want to do about Jonathan?” Evan stopped at the top of the stairs, just managing to tower over Tyler as he was a couple steps below him.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s in danger,” Tyler said, “This crew is aiming to kill him, you should think about having at least two members of the crew with him whenever he leaves the building.” Evan pursed his lips, cursing that he didn’t think about that first. He recognized that he wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment and he took some deep breaths, trying to sort through the hundreds of thoughts running through his head. His first thoughts should be of keeping Jonathan safe, not of finding the crew so he could take his anger out on them. He nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Let’s do that.” He turned to walk across the lobby but Tyler grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“You need to keep a clear head during this Evan,” he said, “You could make a mistake if you don’t and that could cost Jonathan his life.” Evan swallowed, his heart hurt just thinking about a scenario in which that could happen.

“My head is clear,” he said, taking a deep breath. Tyler pursed his lips.

“Okay,” he said hesitantly, “But if during any of this you feel like you can’t handle it, let me know and I’ll take over the business side of things until you’re ready to again. Your priority here should be Jonathan.” Evan nodded, not exactly happy with the idea that Tyler thought he couldn’t do his job, but he appreciated the offer none the less.

“I will,” he said, “Thank you.”

The two of them headed up to the lounge and Evan started towards the meeting room.

“Someone call Smitty for me,” he called out to the room in general, hearing someone say they were on it before walking into the room, finding Brock exactly where he’d been earlier. He looked up at Evan as he walked towards him.

“Why’s Smitty coming in?” he asked. Evan sighed and sat down beside Brock.

“This whole thing is bigger than we thought,” he said and Brock furrowed his eyebrows.

“How?”

“All these guys,” Evan started, gesturing towards the projector screen and the faces of the men on it, “were hired by an up and coming gang boss, which means that there’s more of them out there. We need to find out who’s paying them and how many of them there are. And then we need to look through the security footage around the base to see if anyone’s been watching them, Smitty needs to start looking at the footage from the bar’s security system, then try to trace the shooters back to where they came from…” Evan groaned placing his head in his hands as he leaned forward onto the table, rubbing over his eyes which burned with tiredness. Brock was quiet for a bit before Evan felt a gentle touch on his ankle, he looked over to see that Brock had poked him with his foot.

“Go to bed, Evan,” he said gently, “You look exhausted.” Evan opened his mouth to protest, but Brock interrupted him, “There’s nothing you can do that the rest of the crew can’t. I’ll explain to Smitty what he has to do when he gets here. Just go get some rest.” Evan nodded reluctantly, but grateful as he stood up, then walked through the lounge before heading up the stairs to his apartment. He walked through the door of the apartment, doing his best to be silent as he headed towards the bedroom, where he found Jonathan already asleep. He quietly changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed next to Jonathan, the omega instinctively moving closer to him in his sleep. Evan smiled softly at the action and wrapped his arms protectively around him, kissing him on the top of the head.

He fell asleep thinking about how he’d do anything he had to to keep his omega safe.

\---

Jonathan stretched as he woke up, reaching over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. He blinked his eyes open and saw that Evan wasn’t there, hadn’t been for a while based on the lack of warmth on the sheets. He got out of bed, groggily stumbling down the hallway to their kitchen. It showed signs of recent use, the coffee pot still warm and the dishes that’d been in the sink washed and put away, but Evan was still nowhere to be found. Jonathan sighed, wondering and worried if the alpha got any sleep at all last night.

He walked back to the bedroom, throwing on some pants and one of Evan’s red hoodies, slipping on some shoes as he left the apartment. When he arrived downstairs, he was surprised to find the lounge full. There wasn’t as much activity going on as there had been the night before though, most of the crew in the lounge were asleep, spread around the room. Tyler was fast asleep in the armchair closest to him, Craig curled up and asleep against his chest. Marcel, Scotty, and Anthony were all asleep on one side of the sectional, tangled up in each other in positions that couldn’t be comfortable. On the other side, Ryan was lying down with Bryce asleep on top of him, the alpha’s arms wrapped around his omega. Nogla and Lui were asleep at the table in the far corner of the room, Lui with his head against the table and Nogla leaned back on the chair, mouth agape and snoring. And then there was Luke, who somehow managed to fall asleep sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Jonathan smiled at the sight before him as he stepped over Luke’s sleeping form, continuing quietly towards the kitchen area and opening the cabinet, grabbing a poptart before heading for the meeting room.

That’s where he found Evan, sitting at the head of the table with his arms crossed, watching the projector screen as security footage played. Brian and Brock were sitting at one side of the table, Brian fiddling around on Brock’s computer as the other dozed, head resting on the table with one hand on the handle of a coffee cup. On the other side of the table, Smitty was using his own computer, clicking and typing away with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ve managed to trace all of the men back to an empty warehouse,” he said, “That’s where they all met up. From there I followed each one to their own apartments. I don’t have anything on the gang itself yet.”

“What gang?” Evan and Smitty looked up at Jonathan’s question and Evan smiled tiredly at him. He motioned for him to come towards him and Jonathan walked over, being pulled onto the alpha’s lap when he was close enough.

“‘Morning sugarbear,” he said, voice quiet. Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“‘Morning,” he answered back, “Did you sleep at all last night?” Evan nodded.

“A few hours,” he said, “I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep so I came down here to help out.” Jonathan nodded.

“Okay,” he sighed, “And what was that about a gang?” Smitty spoke up.

“The shooters last night were part of a gang,” he said, “They had information on Vanoss and came looking for him.” Jonathan frowned.

“Is that all of them then?” he asked, “Or are there gonna be more coming for him?” He saw Smitty glance at Evan before he answered.

“Most likely not,” he said, “These were just the first of many.” Jonathan’s eyes widened and he looked back at Evan.

“What’re we going to do then?” Evan sighed.

“The thing is, they aren’t after me,” he said, “They’re targeting you, so if you want to leave the base you’ll have to bring at least two members of the crew with you.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows as he processed the information.

“Wait,” he said, “They’re after me? Why me?”

“They’ve gotten a hold of a lot of information on Vanoss,” Evan said, “Including the extent of our relationship.” Jonathan sighed then, leaning against Evan’s chest.

“I suppose that makes sense,” he said, “If they want to gain power in Los Santos, what better way than to kill Vanoss’s boyfriend…” Evan nodded, reaching up to toy with Jonathan’s hair.

“Exactly,” he said, “I don’t suppose you’d consider just… staying in the base until we figure out how to deal with this?” Jonathan smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“Sorry Ev,” he said, “I’d go mad if I had to stay cooped up in here too long.”

“That’s what I thought,” Evan sighed, “At least promise you won’t leave the base unprotected?” Jonathan nodded, lifting his arm and holding up his pinky. Evan chuckled as he hooked his own pinky in Jonathan’s.

“Promise.”

\---

Over the next week, there were several more attacks that ranged from close calls to stupidly ridiculous. While Jonathan had been walking around with Anthony and Scotty, they’d noticed a few guys following them and they’d taken care of them. And then one guy had tried running him over with his car, would’ve succeeded too if Tyler hadn’t literally tackled Jonathan out of the way and shot the driver.

And those were just the better thought out plans.

A couple guys had started shooting at the main entrance of the base from across the street and were sniped by Lui from a couple stories up. One guy even ran at Jonathan in the middle of a fucking grocery store before being thrown to the ground by Marcel, then stabbed with his own knife.

Clearly, there were some idiots in this crew, but even the near misses didn’t deter Jonathan from leaving the base. It drove Evan up the wall that he was so determined to go about his business like nothing was happening.

While the car incident had shaken him a little and caused him to keep inside for a couple days, he grew antsy and couldn’t just stay inside. Video games and movies only provided so much entertainment and he’d swam in the pool enough that he was surprised that his skin wasn’t permanently pruned.

When he’d finally had enough, he tossed his controller towards the nearest padded surface and walked out of his and Evan’s apartment, heading downstairs to the lounge. The base hadn’t been quiet since the initial attack, everyone working hard to try and find the gang leader ordering the attacks. They’d made very little progress however, as the gang leader was extremely cautious and made sure to distance himself from the attacks. Any lead that they did get just led to a dead end and then they’d have to start all over again.

Jonathan headed over towards Bryce and Ryan, who were some of the few not working at the moment.

“Hey,” he said, getting their attention, “Can you guys come with me for a walk?” Bryce nodded and stood up, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him up with him.

“Sure,” Bryce said, “We’ll grab something from the armory and meet you in the lobby?” Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m just gonna tell Evan where we’re headed.” Bryce gave him a thumbs up before leading Ryan towards the stairs. Jonathan walked over to the meeting room, peeking his head around the door to talk to Evan, who was standing behind Smitty and Brock.

“Hey Ev?” Evan looked up from Smitty’s computer screen, “I’m headed out a block over to the park.”

“Okay,” he said, “Don’t forget to bring-”

“I know,” Jonathan said, smiling a bit, “Bryce and Ryan are coming with me.” Evan smiled back.

“Alright,” he said, “Be careful.” Jonathan blew him a kiss.

“I will!” he called as he turned around and walked towards the stairs. Bryce and Ryan were already in the lobby, stowing away their guns in their jackets. Jonathan walked up to them and Ryan looked up as he approached.

“Ready to go?” Jonathan nodded, “Where we headed?”

“To the park,” Jonathan said, “It’s just a block away. I didn’t want to go far I just want to get outside for a bit.” Bryce chuckled.

“Getting restless?”

“Yes,” Jonathan groaned, “I’m ready for this all to just be over already.”

“It may take a while,” Ryan said, “With how things are going, it could be a couple months before we find anything.” Jonathan groaned again, louder this time, and Bryce and Ryan laughed as they headed towards the exit.

The walk to the park was short but Jonathan was loving it, practically skipping down the sidewalk as they walked. He was so tempted to just run the whole way there but he didn’t, staying a couple steps ahead of Bryce and Ryan, who were holding hands as they walked and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious around them. They reached the first crosswalk and crossed the street, then turned and crossed one last road before reaching the first of the fence around the park. It was fairly busy since it was such a nice day, families and couples enjoying the sunshine and the cooler temperatures. Bryce and Ryan were just starting to let their guards down as they walked down the sidewalk to the park entrance when gunshots sounded, loud and echoing.

Civilians in the park panicked, running for cover and towards safety, and Bryce and Ryan rushed towards Jonathan who was a couple feet ahead of them and standing still.

“We need to move,” Bryce said as he grabbed Jonathan’s arm, “C’mon.” He tugged a bit on Jonathan’s arm before pausing, noticing the way Jonathan was holding his side, “Jonathan?” He then noticed the crimson stain spreading down Jonathan’s white shirt and the omega staggered back, “Jonathan!” Bryce caught him, not letting him fall to the ground as his knees gave out.

“Fuck,” Ryan swore, taking his phone from his pocket, starting to dial with one hand while pulling his gun out of his jacket with the other, “We need to get to cover!” Bryce nodded and put Jonathan’s arm around his shoulder, supporting him as they backtracked, hiding behind some shrubbery. It didn’t provide much cover if the shooter took another shot, but at least it hid them from sight. It was all they could do for now.

Bryce gently lowered Jonathan to the ground and moved Jonathan’s hand, finding the hole in his shirt, a bullet wound marring his skin. He placed his hands over the wound and applied pressure, drawing a cry of pain from Jonathan.

“Sorry,” he said, “Sorry, Jon. Just breathe through the pain, okay?”

“We need backup at the park,” Ryan said, “Jonathan’s been shot, we’ll need a vehicle to drive him back up to the base and a team to look for the shooter.” He paused before hanging up, “They’re on their way, just keep pressure on that.”

“No shit,” Bryce gritted. Ryan pocketed his phone and raised his gun, keeping an eye out for their crew or a potential enemy. Bryce glanced up at Jonathan’s face and saw his eyelids fluttering shut, “Jonathan!” His eyes opened all the way again and he took a shaky breath in.

“Sorry,” he said, voice weak, “Sorry, I just-”

“Just keep your eyes open,” Bryce interrupted, then pursed his lips, thinking, “Hey, what were you doing before we left?” He just had to keep Jonathan talking, keep him focused on something while distracting him from the pain…

Jonathan took a second to reply before saying, “Playing a video game.” Bryce hummed.

“What game?”

“GTA.”

“What were you doing in GTA?”

“Just blowing shit up.” Bryce chuckled before changing the subject.

“So you finally managed to get your gaming setup put together?” he asked, remembering Jonathan complaining about how he was having trouble getting the setup just right after having moved it since he and Evan moved in together. Jonathan nodded but didn’t talk, “Out loud Jonathan, just keep talking.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan sighed, “In one of the spare rooms.”

“Is that the last of your stuff from the old apartment then?” Bryce asked. Jonathan shook his head.

“No,” he said, “There’s still a couple things in there, but it’ll be cleared out soon.” Tires squealed nearby and a black van made it’s way down the road. Ryan waved his hand, recognizing the van as one of theirs. The van pulled up to where the three of them were hiding and the van door immediately opened and Craig was the first one out, heading straight for Jonathan. He knelt down beside him and Bryce.

“Lift your hands for a second Bryce,” he said and Bryce did as he was told. The wound trickled blood as Craig quickly examined it, “Okay, apply pressure again.” Bryce replaced his hands over the wound.

Evan and Tyler climbed out of the back of the van immediately after Craig. Evan looked awful, his worry rolling off of him so thick that it could be felt in the air. He took one look at Jonathan as he and Tyler walked towards Ryan, before looking away and taking a deep breath, knowing he had to act as the leader at that moment.

“Where’d the shot come from?” he asked. Behind him, a few more members of the crew climbed out of the van, Marcel and Brian from the back, Lui and Nogla from the front seats, leaving the van running as they walked away from it. Ryan looked at where he, Bryce, and Jonathan had been walking just a little while ago.

“I didn’t see exactly where it came from,” he said, “But I’d bet it came from the building across the street.” The building in question was several stories high, with only a few businesses located there while the rest of the building was empty and which would give a shooter the perfect opportunity to sneak by unseen. Evan turned towards the others, who’d grouped up behind him.

“Search that building from top to bottom,” he ordered, motioning to the building Ryan had pointed out, “Tyler, you’re in charge of the search.” Tyler nodded and turned towards the group to give directions and Evan turned towards Jonathan, moving over to him and kneeling beside him. He took Jonathan’s hand in his own (the one that wasn’t covered in blood), and stroked the back of it gently.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetheart,” he murmured to Jonathan, who looked up at hearing Evan’s voice, “You’ll be fine.” Craig sat back, quiet for a second.

“Evan,” he said, breaking the silence, “Carefully lift him up and bring him to the van.” Evan adjusted his position, moving to slide his arms under Jonathan’s knees and back. Bryce waited until Evan was ready to lift him up before removing his hands. Evan gently, as quickly as he could, lifted Jonathan up and turned towards the van, heading towards the back and placing him in the middle of the floor. Bryce climbed in once Evan had set Jonathan down, kneeling by his side once more and pressing his hands over the wound. Evan knelt on Jonathan’s other side and Craig climbed in after him, slamming the door shut behind them while Ryan moved around to the other side of the van and got in the driver’s seat, driving away as soon as his own door was shut.

Despite only being a block away from the base, Ryan sped the whole way there and skidded to a rough stop at the main entrance of the building. Craig opened the door and Evan lifted Jonathan up once again, climbing out of the van with him and rushing inside with Craig. He followed Craig to the interrogation room, which doubled as an operating room when they needed it. It was the cleanest room in the base because it was so thoroughly cleaned and sanitized after every interrogation.

“Put him down on the table,” Craig instructed, motioning over towards the metal table they used for this exact purpose. Evan set him down just as Ryan and Bryce entered the room behind them. Craig turned to Bryce, “Grab my surgical kit,” he said, pointing towards a cabinet in the far corner of the room. Bryce walked across the room and started digging around in the cabinet while Ryan and Evan moved the metal table away from the wall to give Craig room to work. It didn’t take long for Bryce to find the surgical kit, a first aid kit filled with sterilized surgical tools instead of just bandages and gauze. Craig took it once Bryce reached them and set it on the nearest table beside the one Jonathan was on. As he looked through the kit, Evan positioned himself near Jonathan’s head, running his fingers gently through his hair.

“Apart from the obvious, how’re you feeling?” he asked and Jonathan let out a soft huff of air.

“Apart from the hole in my stomach and a bullet somewhere lodged in my guts?” he asked, “It hurts like a bitch.” Evan sighed, simultaneously amused and frustrated at Jonathan’s answer.

“I meant besides that,” he said, “Lightheaded? Nauseous? Anything like that?” Jonathan was quiet for a second.

“A bit lightheaded,” he said, “But it’s not too bad?” Evan nodded.

“Good,” Evan pulled over a chair and sat in it, then watched as Craig took a pair of scissors from his surgical kit and cut open Jonathan’s shirt, pulling it out of the way of the wound. He set the scissors down as he moved over towards Jonathan’s head, tapping the omega’s shoulder to get his attention.

“I’m gonna inspect the wound again,” Craig warned once Jonathan had turned his head to him, “And it’s gonna hurt like a bitch. I’d put you under anesthesia if we had it, but we only have a local anesthetic to numb the area. You’ll have to stay as still as possible while I’m assessing the damage.” Jonathan nodded at the information.

“‘Kay,” he said, “I’ll do my best.” Craig nodded and smiled reassuringly at him before turning towards Ryan.

“Grab me a flashlight.” While Ryan looked around for one, Craig moved over to his surgical kit again, taking out a glass bottle and a syringe. He filled the syringe with the liquid inside, making sure he got all the air bubbles out of it before moving back over to Jonathan. Ryan headed over with a flashlight and turned it on, Craig guiding the light to where he needed it. He injected the local anesthesia into the skin around the wound and Jonathan winced each time the needle pierced the skin, Evan only able to toy with his hair with one hand and offer his other for Jonathan to squeeze.

A couple minutes after Craig had finished injecting the anesthetic, he applied gentle pressure around the edges of the wound, “Do you feel anything?” he asked.

“It doesn’t hurt as much,” Jonathan said, “There’s just a bit of pressure.” Craig nodded.

“Alright,” he said, then looked over at Bryce, “Could you hand me the tweezers from the kit?” He’s handed them a couple seconds later and he guided the flashlight back to the wound before spreading the wound open a bit so he could see the extent of the damage. Jonathan immediately went stiff and let out a whimper, eyes clenched shut and his hold on Evan’s hand strengthening in a vice grip. Evan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s temple.

“Shh,” Evan shushed, “It’s okay sweetheart.” Jonathan swallowed thickly and looked at Evan, tears welling in his eyes and falling down the side of his face. Evan stopped toying with Jonathan’s hair briefly to wipe away the tears, “Just stay still, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Craig sighed, “It doesn’t look like the bullet’s hit any vital organs. Just ripped through a bunch of tissue and muscle.” He looked over at Jonathan, “You’ll be fine after a couple weeks rest, I just have to take out the bullet and stitch it shut.” Jonathan nodded and Craig started digging around for the bullet, causing another whimper of pain to slip from Jonathan’s lips and Evan’s fingers to go slightly purple in the death grip of his omega. Jonathan’s face grew paler the longer Craig looked for the bullet.

“Just a little bit longer, Jon,” he said, returning his free hand to his omega’s hair, trying to soothe him, “You’re doing great.” His words of comfort could only do so much though and Evan could only watch as Jonathan slipped into unconsciousness.

Needless to say, Evan panicked a bit.

“Craig,” he said, his worry and fear slipping into his voice, making Craig look up to see what was wrong. He looked over at Jonathan and reached over towards Jonathan’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. He then looked back at Evan, his face far too relaxed under the circumstances in Evan’s opinion.

“He’s fine Evan,” Craig reassured, “He most likely just passed out from the pain.”

“Wasn’t the local anesthetic supposed to help with that?” he asked and Craig sighed as he returned to looking for the bullet.

“It can only do so much,” he said, humming as he finally pulled the bullet from Jonathan’s wound and turned to Bryce, “Can you grab me stuff to stitch him up with?”

Evan muttered under his breath, thinking about how it was time he invested in some better medical stuff.

Bryce handed Craig what he needed and the beta began working on closing the wound. With precise, even stitches, Craig closed up the bullet wound and Bryce handed him some cotton pads, medical tape, and gauze wrap. Craig then taped a cotton pad over the stitches and grabbed the gauze wrap.

“I need you guys to sit him up for a bit,” he said, then reminded them, “Gently.” Evan stood up and placed his hand behind Jonathan’s neck while Ryan did the same with Jonathan’s back, both working to lift him up into a sitting position. Once they had him steady, Craig wrapped the gauze around Jonathan’s body, covering the cotton pad, before securing the gauze, “Alright, lay him back down again.” Evan’s other hand replaced Ryan’s and he lowered Jonathan back onto the table, “All we can do now is let him rest and keep him drugged up if the pain gets too bad.” Evan nodded.

“Thanks Craig,” he said, smiling at the beta, “Can I move him up to our apartment now?” Craig nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “But remember to be-”

“Careful,” Evan finished, “I know.” Craig nodded and Evan lifted Jonathan from the table and headed out of the room, Ryan and Bryce following behind him. Ryan opened the door for him when they reached the apartment and they headed to the bedroom. Bryce pulled back the covers and Evan set Jonathan down on the bed.

“Sorry we couldn’t stop this,” Ryan said and Evan sighed as he pulled the covers over Jonathan.

“I don’t blame you for what happened,” he said, “I’m just happy he’ll be okay.” He rubs his hand over his face before looking over at the two of them. Bryce’s hands were covered in Jonathan’s blood and Ryan’s shirt had a few dots and splatters, “Go on and clean up,” he said, “And when he gets back, tell Tyler that he’s in charge until further notice. Just find the gang leader that’s doing this and shut them down.” Bryce and Ryan nodded before they left the apartment, leaving Evan alone with his unconscious boyfriend and his thoughts.

He walked over to his own side of the bed and laid down, reaching over to toy with Jonathan’s hair. It’d become a comfort for him as well in the time they’d been together and at the moment it served as a reminder that Jonathan was still there. He’d known that this was a possibility when they’d first started their relationship, he knew that Jonathan could be targeted if anyone ever found out about them.

Knowing didn’t make it easier to handle now that it had happened.

If he were less selfish, if it was more towards the beginning of their relationship, he’d break it off with Jonathan knowing that he’d be safer that way. But he knew that that was no longer an option.

He was in too deep.

\---

It had been a week since he’d been shot and Jonathan was more than eager to get out of bed. However Dr. Mini’s orders were to rest, so Evan was making sure that Jonathan didn’t need to even lift a finger. It was a bit much in Jonathan’s opinion and it didn’t exactly help that Evan had temporarily handed over leadership of the crew to Tyler.

He loved his boyfriend to death, but following him into the bathroom to make sure he didn’t fall while taking a piss was a bit much.

Jonathan closed the door and locked it before Evan could walk inside.

“Evan,” Jonathan sighed, “I get that you’ve been worried and all, but this is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I just want to make sure-”

“If I fall I fall, Ev,” Jonathan interrupted, “My stitches won’t rip if I do. And if they do rip, my guts aren’t gonna spill all over the place.” Jonathan heard Evan sigh through the door.

“You’re right,” he said, “I’ve been a bit overbearing, haven’t I?” Jonathan unlocked the door and opened it, smiling gently at his alpha.

“Just a bit,” he teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to Evan’s lips, “I love you and I’m grateful that I’m lucky enough to have you, but I’ll tell you if I really need help with something, okay?” Evan nodded, smiling.

“Deal.” He kissed Jonathan just as there was a knock on the door. Jonathan broke the kiss and patted Evan’s upper arm.

“Go on and see who that it,” he said and Evan hesitated for a second.

“You’ll lay back down once you’re done in there, right?” Jonathan nodded.

“I’ll even tuck myself in.” Evan rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Jonathan to piss in peace.

Once he’d washed his hands, he heard Evan talking to someone in the living room. Curious, he shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room, slowly as it still caused a bit of pain to move around.

“Finally caught up to the fucker,” Tyler was saying to Evan, “He’s tied up in the interrogation room now, figured you’d want to deal with him yourself.”

“Who?” Jonathan spoke up, Evan and Tyler looking up at him when he did. Jonathan leaned against the wall, feeling a bit weak from the pain and lack of moving around.

“I thought you said you were going to lay back down,” Evan said, walking over to him.

“Is it the gang leader who targeted me?” Jonathan asked, ignoring Evan’s comment, “If it is, I wanna take care of him.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Evan sighed, “You’re in pain after just standing for a few minutes…”

“I want to kill the fucker who’s been hunting me,” Jonathan argued, looking over to Tyler for support. He just held his hands up and looked away. Jonathan turned back to Evan, before bringing out the secret weapon he knew would get Evan to cave, “Please, Alpha?”

Evan couldn’t say no after that.

“Okay,” he said, “But I’m carrying you downstairs.” Jonathan thought for a second before nodding, he didn’t think he’d be able to make it down to the interrogation room on his own anyways. Evan carefully picked Jonathan up before following Tyler out of the apartment and down the stairs.

The interrogation room had been cleaned and sanitized since Jonathan had been in there. It was pristine and Jonathan couldn’t wait to splatter the guy’s blood all over the floor.

When they walked into the room, the guy was tied to a chair in the middle of the floor, his previously immaculate designer clothes ripped and torn, stained with dirt and blood. He looked up when Evan and Jonathan entered the room, Tyler following behind him and joining Marcel and Ryan who were already in the room, and let out a snort, his head rolling back and eyes focused on the ceiling.

“I’d heard you’d been shot,” he sighed, lifting his head again and looking at Jonathan, “I’d been hoping it was a fatal wound. I’m disappointed you survived.” Jonathan rolled his eyes as Evan carefully set his feet on the floor.

“I’ll try harder next time,” he said, tone dripping with sarcasm. The guy smirked.

“I hope there will be a next time,” he said, “Once I get out of here…” Evan growled behind Jonathan, ready to snap at the guy, but Jonathan held a hand up to stop him from reacting further.

“It’s sad that you think you’ll be getting out of this,” he said, walking slowly around the room, looking at the many torture tools at his disposal.

“Oh yeah?” the guy taunted, “And what’re you gonna do? Drive me to madness with your needy omegan tones and cries?” Jonathan smirked as he stopped at one of the tables, grabbing a blade and hobbling back over to stand in front of the chair. The guy had quickly lost his cocky attitude, eyeing the blade in Jonathan’s hand. He looked from the blade to Evan, who was hovering behind Jonathan.

“What kind of omega did you find?” he asked, horror poorly concealed. Evan smiled, proud of the fear Jonathan was inducing in this guy.

“One that can take care of himself,” Evan said.

And with that, Jonathan began working. He moved closer to the guy and started with his arms, leaving even cuts all up the inside of the guy’s right arm before doing the same on the left. It didn’t seem to do much to the guy, nothing that Jonathan was happy with anyways. But he sure enjoyed the blood he saw dripping from the cuts.

Next, he sliced the guy’s shirt off, exposing the skin on his abdomen and taking pleasure in the screams each slice of the blade drew from the guy’s throat as he shredded the skin. He was careful to only leave shallow cuts; he wanted to draw this out as long as he possibly can and he couldn’t do that if the guy bled out in the process.

He stepped back and admired his work for a second, coming up with his next move. He glanced at the rolling table beside the chair and saw that there were more blades to choose from, so he reached over for a scalpel and held it and the blade in the same hand, reaching up to grab a hold of the guy’s chin, keeping his head still.

“You regretting your little game yet?” The guy growled.

“Go fuck yourself.” Jonathan smiled at his words and glanced behind him.

“Can one of you grab his head and keep it still?” The alphas behind him are all stunned at just how violent Jonathan was while Evan stood back a bit from the scene before him, arms crossed and a smile on his face. Tyler was the first to snap out of his shock and he stepped forward, walking around the chair and placing his hands on either side of the guy’s head. Once Jonathan was sure Tyler’s hold was secure enough, he moved the blade to his non dominant hand and forcefully stabbed it into the guy’s thigh. The guy screamed and Jonathan took the opportunity to hold his jaw open and grab the guy’s tongue with the fingers of the same hand. With the hand holding the scalpel, he sawed off the guy’s tongue torturously slow. The guy’s muffled screams echoed in the otherwise quiet room, only interrupted by the occasional choking on the blood sliding down his throat.

Once the tongue was cut free, Jonathan let go of the guy’s jaw and tossed the tongue to the ground a couple feet away. He smirked as he stepped back for a second, enjoying the sight of the guy’s mouth dripping with blood. The guy spit blood out of his mouth and coughed.

“Regret it yet?” The guy just glared up at him, spitting more blood. Jonathan stepped forward again, “Keep him still,” he reminded Tyler as he gently placed his hand on the side of the guy’s face. He held the blade steady, moving the tip of the scalpel towards the guy’s right eye, slowly as to let him panic. He squirmed and struggled in Tyler’s hold to try and get away from the blade, until he stopped moving altogether when the blade was close enough that it’d skewer his eye if he moved an inch. But Jonathan kept going, the tip of the blade slicing through the tissue of the eye, making sure not to go to far so he wouldn’t hit brain matter. He chuckled at the guy’s screams as he twisted the blade, gouging out the eye and pulling it from the socket. He pulled the blade out and let the eye hang by the muscle. He repeated the process with the other eye before stepping back to admire his work one last time.

The guy was losing too much blood now, from the cuts on his arms, to the slices on his abdomen and chest, to the blood practically flowing from the guy’s mouth, to the guy’s eyes, now red and dripping small amounts of blood. It all added up and Jonathan’s fun was quickly coming to an end.

“You regret it?” Jonathan asked, stepping forward. The guy simply gurgled around his tongue stump and blood. Jonathan tisked before the shoved the scalpel into the guy’s chin and sliced down, tearing his throat open.

The gurgles stopped.

Jonathan let go of the blade and turned around to Evan, “Help me up to the apartment to clean up?” It didn’t bother him, but his clothes had been splattered with blood, flecks of it finding their way to his face, his hands covered in it. Evan nodded and moved to help support Jonathan’s weight as they left the room, not caring one bit about the blood he was getting on his own clothes.

Once they reached their apartment they headed straight for the en suite bathroom. Evan stepped away from Jonathan, letting the omega lean against the bathroom sink, and turned on the shower. He turned back to Jonathan and helped him undress, carefully unwrapping the wound on his side. After he undressed himself, he checked the water, waiting for it to warm to a comfortable temperature before holding out his hand for Jonathan to take, the both of them stepping into the shower.

They stood in silence for a bit as Evan started washing Jonathan’s skin, then Evan spoke.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, and Jonathan blushed under the praise.

“It was nothing,” he said, “I just did what felt right.” Evan stopped his movements before leaning in and kissing him.

“It was impressive,” he insisted, “You even intimidated the others in the room.” Jonathan frowned at that.

“I wasn’t aiming to do that.” Evan just shrugged as he continued washing the blood from Jonathan’s skin.

“Regardless, it was impressive,” he said, “And honestly, a bit of a turn on.” Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at that.

“What kind of weird kinks do you have?” he laughed and Evan snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He moved on to the wound, carefully cleaning the area and Jonathan winced a couple times before Evan moved downwards.

“You know,” Jonathan sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of his alpha’s hands as he lathered body wash over his ass cheeks, “You’re just gonna have to wait to do anything with me until this wound heals.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned, moving from Jonathan’s ass to his legs. The omega giggled and ran a hand through Evan’s hair as he was bent over.

Once they were both cleaned up and out of the shower, Evan dried himself off before drying wrapping one of their fluffiest towels around Jonathan, letting him drying himself off. Once he’d finished, Evan helped support Jonathan’s weight as they headed out to their bedroom, stopping on the way to their bed to grab clothes to change into. After Evan had dressed himself, he hovered protectively as Jonathan got dressed and headed over to the bed, only relaxing once Jonathan was comfortably under the covers. He got in bed next to him and Jonathan yawned.

“Tired?” Jonathan just nodded, moving to cuddle into Evan but wincing as he remembered the wound. He wasn’t happy that he couldn’t cuddle into Evan’s side while he was injured, so Evan did the next best thing, running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair. The omega melted under the touch and it was just minutes until he was fast asleep.

Evan continued running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair even after he was asleep, taking pride in the fact that Jonathan was relaxed and comfortable enough that after a few more minutes he started letting out omegan purrs.

It was the best thing Evan had heard in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm recommending another fanfic!  
> [Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12399024/chapters/28212195)  
>    
> It's so cute and I wanted to squeal for hours after reading it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
